Elida and Gohan, Gohan and Elida
by ElidaArgonath
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's adopted daughter is more than she seems. And more than any can imagine.
1. Prologue:Sweet Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own anything DBZ or DBGT. I only own Nenya, Elida, the Raian Empire (soon to come), and the Zuar Empire, which are of my sole creation.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Set a course for the 54 solar system from Alpha Sorese!" a woman with long, purple hair shouted, pointing at system on a star map, "And step on it!" she roared at the sweating pilot.  
"My lady, please," an older man said, grabbing the woman by the arm, "Get to the back of the ship, save yourself!" he pleaded. The woman look at him with a fire glowing in her golden yellow eyes, so that the man stepped back a few feet.  
"No!" she yelled, "I won't leave my men! I go down with them!" she ran to the front of the ship and shoved the pilot out of his seat, "I'll get my sister to Earth if it's the last thing I do," she muttered. The elder sighed and shook his head. He ordered the rest of the crew to the back of the ship, where they strapped themselves into safety seats.  
"My lady," a crew member yelled to the purple haired woman, "they're gaining on us, and we've lost the ion cannons!" The woman cursed under her breath, switching on the pulse blasters. Two of the pursuing fighter ships had been hit with the rapid-fire pulses, and spun off into space.  
A large ship suddenly blipped out of hyper-speed and came up directly behind the silver craft. It was black and a deep red and decked with hundreds of hyper cannons, strong enough to bring down a craft much bigger than the silver one, "Princess!" the crew member yelled again, his eyes wide in fear, "the Zuar Fleet Cruiser has just made the transition from hyper-speed! They've been trailing us!" he cried in despair. He ran his hands through his thinning hair, then set off towards the back of the ship, and strapped himself in. The woman at the helm swore again, then punched a silver blue button, which immediately cut the power cells in half.  
"The cloaking device will keep us safe till we reach Earth's solar system, then we're on our own," she muttered. The aerodynamic ship sped forward through space, until they had passed the Kupier Belt, and was well past Pluto. The ship began to click, faster and faster, until, when they had passed Jupiter and was navigating through the asteroid belt, the cloaking device failed and the Cruiser and fired up their hyper cannons. The silver ship was past the red planet of Mars, when, at last, the Cruiser's hyper cannons were fired up and ready. They fired a steady round of hyper blasts directly into the ship's back. The auto-doors made of solid steel slammed closed, shutting the woman off from the rest of her crew. The ship's metal hull towards the back of the ship began to groan and twist, when, in one split second, the back broke off from the rest of the ship. The Cruiser turned abruptly, thinking its work done, and set off towards its home planet. The woman clenched her fists and fought back tears, mourning the loss of her crew, "Computer," she choked, "set the coordinates for Capsule Corporation, area 5527. Divert all power to the remaining shields and landing gear," the woman said. Earth was rapidly approaching, and she had very little time. She rushed over to a compartment on the wall and opened it. She lifted a sleeping girl out of the compartment and ran her hand through the girl's silky, purple hair. She kissed her forehead and glanced out the window in the vast endless of space, "Sleep well, Sister," she cooed, "I'll return for you, some day," she whispered. She glimpsed at the city of Satan approaching rapidly, then tightened her grip on her sister and kicked the steel door off its hinges and leapt into the night sky, letting the ship fall into a field outside the city. She landed gracefully on the front step of Capsule's private residential area, belonging to the Briefs. She kissed her sister's head once more, then placed the eleven-year old on the step and placed a letter next to her, "Good-bye, sweet sister," the woman whispered. She then hovered for a second, rang the doorbell, and then flickered out of being. 


	2. Elida

Five years later.  
  
"Gohan!" the purple-haired teenager of sixteen giggled. She shoved the black-haired boy out of the way, and locked her silver car, "You're such a jerk! I can't believe you did that to Trunks and Goten!" she said. Gohan just grinned as they climbed the marble steps of Orange Star High School.  
  
"Wow," he murmured, as they stepped into the vast hallway that was just inside the school's entrance, "I've never really been to school before. This is great."  
  
"Me neither," the girl answered, putting her sunglasses on top of her head, "Mom's always had someone tutor me. I practically had to beg her to let me go to a public school," Gohan nodded, pulling his schedule out of his bag. It had been mailed to him the previous day. The girl snatched it out of his hand and compared it to hers, "We've got identical schedules!" she squealed. Gohan grinned again and opened the door to their first class.  
  
The girl followed him inside and shut the door behind her, her silver bracelets jingling, "Ah, yes," the teacher said, turning towards the new arrivals, "Class, these are our new students," she glanced at her class list, "Gohan Son and," she glanced again, "Elida Briefs," a murmur went through the class and Elida blushed slightly. The teacher pointed to two seats between a girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair. Gohan and Elida took their seats between the two students. The black-haired girl eyed Gohan suspiciously, as the blonde boy looked keenly at Elida.  
  
"Hi," he whispered to Elida, "I'm Sharpener," he said, extending his hand, grinning cockily. Elida smiled timidly and shook it lightly. The blonde boy grinned and turned back towards the teacher, while Elida rolled her eyes as Gohan laughed silently to himself. At that moment, the bell rang and the class began to pack up.  
  
"Gym next," Gohan murmured in Elida's ear. Elida grinned and shoved him playfully.  
  
"You'd better not forget where you are, Gohan," she whispered, "You are the son of Goku, you know."  
  
"You too, daughter of Vegeta," he said out of the corner of his mouth. Elida smiled and waved good-by to her friend as she entered the girls' locker room. She made her way over to a corner, trying to avoid the jealous looks the girls were giving her. She pulled off her jean jacket and halter top and slipped on a tight white tank-top. She did the same with her jeans and slipped into blue shorts, the same color as her icy eyes. Elida quickly packed them into her gym bag and yanked off her leather boots and slipped into her Nike Trainers. The girl speedily but expertly pulled her hair into a low ponytail and rushed out the door and into the gym.  
  
Gohan was already out there and was leaning against the padded wall. Elida leaned next to him, just as the gym teacher blew his whistle. She directed the class out onto the baseball diamond, "Alright, we're going to be playing baseball for the next few weeks. We'll be playing in a tournament against Mr. Field's class, and we're going to win!" she roared, "Now get out their and make me proud!" Elida winked at Gohan as they took the positions of left and right center. Any ball that came their way would be as good as caught, even if it was more than twenty feet in the air. Gohan shook his head, smiling at the girl eager to prove herself next to him. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, I'm bored," Elida pouted as she drove the demi-saiyin and herself back from school. Suddenly her face lit up, "Let's spar!" she squealed. Gohan rolled his eyes. Ever since Trunks had gone Super Saiyin all she ever wanted to do was spar, "C'mon Gohan, I want to make Super before the end of the semester," she said, sticking out her lower lip, "Please!!!" she wailed. (A/N: I know Elida sounds like a total Mary-Sue with the whining and such, but that's just the way she is with Gohan, don't worry, later on she become more mature and less whiny, I promise).  
  
Gohan sighed, "Fine," he knew in his heart that Elida was adopted and would never make Super, but he was forbidden to tell her. The one thing that surprised him about her was her fighting ability, which was much more than any human he had ever known. Even Krillin and 18 was no match for her. Her gravity tolerance impressed him the most, as she could spar with Vegeta at his highest gravity tolerance and still feel almost nothing.  
  
When they arrived back at Capsule, they both raced each other to the gravity room. They knew Vegeta wasn't there since they had seen him raiding the fridge. Elida ducked into the side-room and quickly changed into her training uniform, which consisted of white wrist guards, a white spandex tank top, like a sports bra, white gi pants, and knee high white training boots. Gohan had changed into his gi as well and crouched into a fight stance when Elida re-entered the room. He had learned long ago to always be ready in a fight with Elida. He had a scar to prove it, too.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, his voice echoing around the white room. Elida raised an eyebrow and set the gravity to a mere fifty. Gohan felt the slight pressure, but Elida barely felt it at all, "Starting slow?" he teased. Elida's nostrils flared as she brought the gravity up another hundred. Gohan rolled his eyes and let his guard down for a moment. He was rewarded with vicious kick in the face from Elida, which sent him rolling on the floor. Elida smirked.  
  
"Have I taught you nothing," she scoffed, examining her perfectly manicured nails, "Never let your guard down," Gohan smirked playfully, "Especially around me."  
  
Gohan flipped backwards, landing on his feet. Elida charged him, and the two teenagers trained together until, two hours later, Elida turned down the gravity, which had risen to four hundred and seventy-three, and lay back on the shining marble floor.  
  
"Gohan?" she said, her voice suddenly serious. Gohan lay down next to her, his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah?" he said cautiously. Elida was known for her mood swings, even Vegeta was slightly afraid of them.  
  
"What was I like, before I got amnesia?" Elida asked slowly. Vegeta and Bulma had told Elida that she had suffered from amnesia; therefore she had no childhood memories. They also told her that all her baby photos and such were destroyed in a fire.  
  
"Uh," Gohan stuttered, "Um, you were pretty much the same as you are now. You know," he said, "whiny and bratty all the time," Gohan smirked as Elida sat up and cuffed him over the head.  
  
"I'm serious Gohan," she said quietly, "I want to know," Gohan opened his mouth to reply, when Vegeta came storming in, "Hi, Daddy," Elida said cheerily, her attitude changing immediately.  
  
Vegeta grunted a hello and eyed Gohan with a glare that would make the bravest humans quail, "Elida, the woman" he started. Elida glared at him. She hated it when he called her mother "woman", "your mother," he said through clenched teeth, "and I need to talk to you," Elida sat up, looking worried, "Brat," Elida glared at Vegeta again. She absolutely despised it when Vegeta referred to Gohan and Goten as "brat", "Gohan, you should go home," Elida smiled and waved good-bye to her best friend as he made his way to the door.  
  
Vegeta turned and went down stairs as Elida followed him down the stairs. Bulma was standing at the dinner table, with a woman with close cropped purple hair standing next to her.  
  
"Hello, Elida," the woman said.  
  
::kk, that's it for now! Review and stay tuned for more!!!!::  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Return to Us

Chapter 3 - Return To Us  
  
Elida glanced warily at her parents. She knew that if her parents just wanted her to meet someone, they wouldn't have sent Gohan home, "Um, hi," she said.  
  
"Elida, you might want to sit down," Bulma said, grasping her husband's hand. Vegeta nodded slightly towards the open chair across from the stranger. Elida sat slowly, her eyes now upon the woman across from her.  
  
"Do you know who I am, Elida?" the woman said in a calm, regal voice. She cocked her head to one side and surveyed the teen. Her eyes lingered on the white wrist guard of Elida's right arm. It was slightly transparent and a black tattoo-like mark on the teen's forearm showed through the material. Elida followed the woman's gaze and took her arm off the table.  
  
Elida returned the woman's steely gaze and stuck out her chin defiantly, "No, I don't know who you are," Elida said coolly, "So would you mind telling me?"  
  
The woman smirked slightly and chuckled, "Practical, stubborn, just like your mother," Elida glanced at Bulma again, then back at the woman in front of her.  
  
"How do you know what my mother is like?" Bulma coughed and stood up. She began to push Vegeta out of the kitchen, "Mom?" Elida said, her voice uncharacteristically high. Bulma stopped in her tracks and pulled a grumbling Vegeta back into the room.  
  
The other woman narrowed her eyes and glared at Bulma and Vegeta, "You haven't told her? You've had five years! Five whole years to tell her the truth, and you haven't?" the woman yelled. She stood up quickly, almost knocking over the table. Elida stood up as well, rounding on her parents.  
  
"Mom?" she said again, "Dad?" she looked at her father who had his arms crossed and had stopped grumbling. Elida turned back to the now furious woman behind her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Elida," the woman sighed, "My name is Nenya Luelthia Argonath," Elida's eyes widened, as if she was trying to remember something, "This might be a tad hard for you to understand, or accept, but, I am your sister, Elida," Nenya said, her eyes locked on Elida's face.  
  
Elida gasped and clasped a hand to her mouth. She turned so she could see both Nenya and her parents, "You," she stammered, looking at Bulma who had tears in her eyes, "You are not my mother?" she said weakly. She grasped the chair next to her for support, "And you're not my father?" she said, looking at Vegeta, who had his muscular arm around his wife. Elida looked back at Nenya, who nodded, "No," she said, her voice heavy with her grief, "it's not true. It's not true. It can't be!" she yelled. Elida's world began to spin around her. The teen began to pant and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Elida," Bulma said, placing her hand on Elida's shoulder. The teen pulled away, her eyes cold as iron. She choked back a sob.  
  
"You lied to me!" she cried, "My whole life has been a lie! I can't trust you anymore!" Bulma looked at her hands, her tears threatening to spill. Vegeta began to growl.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that, young lady!" he roared. Elida raised an eyebrow at the Saiyin.  
  
"She's not my mother," Elida breathed dangerously, "And you are not my father so stop role playing," Vegeta narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils, "How do I know you're my sister?" Elida asked, turning to Nenya. Bulma lifted her head and began to push a fuming Vegeta out into the garden.  
  
"Well, for starters, the hair of course," Nenya said, circling Elida like a hawk, "same body structure, same fabulous nose," Elida absentmindedly touched her nose, "same mark," Nenya said softly.  
  
"Mark?" Elida asked. Nenya cast a furtive look at Elida's armband, "Oh, you mean this?" Elida removed the armband and revealed a tattoo-like mark which consisted of elegant flowing lines which covered almost all of her skin on her forearm. One spot directly below Elida's palm was bare of the fluid lines but the word Ellesena was written in a regal flowing script was written in the space.  
  
Nenya's golden eyes lit up like fire when she saw the mark. Tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes, "I have the mark too," Nenya said, pulling back the folds of her silk sleeve to show the same mark that Elida had, except it was missing the word. Elida glanced at Nenya's mark, then at Nenya's face.  
  
Realization dawned on her face, "I think I'm beginning to remember," Elida said, biting her lip. Nenya smiled, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"That's how the amnesiatic medicine was designed. Once you are introduced to the right trigger, namely me, your memory starts to return," Nenya said softly, her hand on her sister's shoulder. Nenya was very muscular and tall as well. Elida squeezed her eyes shut for a moment then they flipped open.  
  
"I remember," she breathed, "everything," she looked up at Nenya, "There was a battle, no, a brutal war. You slipped me out of the palace, and into a private spacecraft. I'm not sure, but you knocked me unconscious and I wound up on the front step of Capsule," Nenya nodded sadly, "They're dead aren't they," Elida said, "Our parents."  
  
Nenya pulled Elida into a warm embrace, "But I'm still here Elida," she said, "I always will be, my sister." Nenya pulled back from her sister and faced Elida, "Let me help you remember Elida. Let my help you become who you were born to be. Return to my world, our world. Return to us, Elida."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sat quietly outside the kitchen waiting patiently. Her makeup was running and her mascara was smeared. She knew this day would come, but she never wanted it too and couldn't bear to see her daughter leave, possibly forever.  
  
"Mom, I mean, Bulma?" Elida said timidly, peaking her head out of the door. Bulma's head snapped up, "Bulma," Elida walked over to her foster mother, "I am so sorry. I was just overreacting and was a little, well exasperated," she said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Elida," Bulma smiled, "I'm sorry too. I should have told you, long ago," Bulma cupped Elida's chin in her hand.  
  
"Tell Vegeta, I'm sorry. He'll listen to you," Elida whispered, standing up, "I have to go pack," Bulma's eyes widened, "Nenya's bringing me back to Rai. We're leaving in a week."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Brief's backyard was filled with laughing people. Everyone had turned up at the residence for a "barbeque" but really Elida was going to tell them she was leaving after everyone had eaten.  
  
"Woman, where the hell is the food?" Vegeta growled as Bulma set a salad down on the long, glass table. Bulma pointed at the salad, "What? That's not food, it's rabbit feed!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and began chatting with Chi Chi on the best way to keep the kitchen clean. Goten was being chased by Trunks while Gohan sat in the shade of a tree surrounded by his school books. 18 was trying to get Marron to eat some fruit as Krillin and Yamcha argued over where was the best place to kick an opponent. Piccolo sat in the branches of a large tree meditating.  
  
"Food's ready!" Bulma yelled as she, Chi Chi, and 18 began bringing out massive plates filled with chicken, steaks, French fries, and numerous other delicious foods. The Saiyins roared out in approval and scrambled for seats. Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten began to stuff their faces at a speed no human could match. They steadily ate their way through more then half the food as the women polished off the salad and Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin were finishing off some hamburgers and hot dogs.  
  
Within the hour, dinner was finished and everyone leaned back in their seats, fully content and satisfied. Everyone but Vegeta, Bulma, and Elida, who knew what was about to happen. Gohan eyed Elida suspiciously. She was not her usual bubbly, whiny self. Not since he had been sent home from Capsule almost a week ago. Vegeta cleared his throat loudly and looked meaningfully at Elida. She nodded and stood.  
  
"Everyone," she yelled over the cheerful talk of the small crowd, "I have a very important announcement which concerns you all," she said strongly. Even Piccolo looked up at her, giving the teen his undivided attention, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it," Gohan's stomach began flip, though he didn't know why.  
  
"I know that I was adopted by Bulma and Vegeta," Elida tossed her head back a murmur went through the table, "I know that I am neither Saiyin," her gaze lingered on Gohan, "nor human," Chi Chi looked confused while the others gaped.  
  
"My sister, my blood sister, came for me last week. She asked me to leave with her and return to my home planet. I agreed and we leave in two hours," Elida sat back down as Gohan's mouth dropped open.  
  
Gohan got up and walked over to Elida, pulling her out of her seat, "Tree house. Now."  
  
Elida nodded and followed Gohan to the tree house they had built when they were twelve. When they were inside Gohan began to run his hands through his hair and looked exasperated, "Gohan," Elida said calmingly.  
  
"You're really leaving, El? For good?" Gohan almost yelled. Elida was taken aback a little by the emotion he was showing.  
  
"Yes I'm leaving Gohan, but Nenya promised me I could come back in a year or two for a visit," Elida replied. She sat on the bean bag on the floor and folded her hands.  
  
"Oh," Gohan sat as well, "But why can't you just stay here with us, El? I mean, your like family to all of us."  
  
"Gohan, I've been given the chance to finally find out who I am and answer the questions I'm always asking everyone about my past. I need to know about who and what I am. Surely you can understand that?" Gohan nodded solemnly. Elida smiled slightly and touched his cheek, "I am so sorry Gohan."  
  
"You're really leaving?" Gohan asked timidly. Elida laughed softly.  
  
"You already said that, Gohan Son," Elida laughed. A sound like a jet blasted through the air. Gohan immediately tensed, "It's Nenya's ship. I'll be boarding in about an hour and a half. My stuff's all packed," Elida got up, as did Gohan. She leapt out of the wooden fort, followed by her best friend.  
  
Vegeta stepped gruffly out of the house and walked up to his former daughter, "Here's your stuff," he growled. Elida thanked him with a smile. The suitcase was medium size and only one in number, very uncharacteristic of Elida.  
  
"Traveling light?" Gohan chuckled almost sadly.  
  
"It's mostly just pictures and mementos," Elida sighed. She gripped the case and walked up to the sleek spacecraft. She handed her luggage to Nenya who packed it into the craft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elida hugged her foster father and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta smiled grimly to the surprise of everyone. Elida smiled back through her tears. She kneeled in front of Trunks and Goten, "You take care of each other, alright?" the boys nodded solemnly. Elida hugged them both and kissed Trunks on the forehead.  
  
Bulma swept Elida up in a strong embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'll miss you, my sweet Elida," Bulma choked. Elida kissed her mother on the cheek and tried to stop the new wave of tears.  
  
"Gohan Son," Elida laughed, "You know I am no good at good-byes," Gohan nodded, a small tear glistened in the corner of his eye. Elida almost jumped on Gohan as she threw herself into their hug. Gohan squeezed her tightly, trying to imbed the smell of her hair in his memory, the sound of her voice, "Good-bye Gohan," Gohan only waved in reply as Elida walked up into the ship, wiping tears from her eyes. She waved at her family and the Z fighters from her ship window as Nenya hovered the ship for a second before it sped off into the sky, only to return with a completely different Elida a year later.  
  
~Stay tuned for much, much more!!~  
~E.A.~ 


	4. Happy to see me now?

Chapter 4 - Happy to See Me?  
  
Note: One year has past since the events of the last chapter.  
  
P.S. I haven't seen the episode where Goku returns in a while and my memory's a little rusty so bear with me and go easy on this chapter.  
  
The World Martial Arts Tournament was here again and the Z fighters and crew were, of course, present and, like always, waiting for something.  
  
Transport ships were landing all around the group as they moved closer to the registration area, "Goku said he'd meet us by the registration desk," Chi Chi called to the rest of the group. Gohan nodded vigorously as Goten grabbed his mother's leg.  
  
The crew stopped by the registration desk as many began to fidget with impatience, "Waiting for Kakkarot. I never thought I'd stoop so low," Vegeta grumbled. Bulma whacked him over the head.  
  
"Couch for a month," she hissed through her teeth. Vegeta rolled his eyes and shut his mouth. A sudden power surge ran through the area and all the Z fighters tensed together.  
  
Goku's image flickered in one spot then became whole, "Dad!" Gohan exclaimed. He ran forward and gave his father a strong hug. Goku grinned his signature grin and greeted everyone.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi almost sobbed. Goku was taken aback a little but gave his wife a quick kiss and a firm but loving hug. Goten hung back a little, now clinging to his brother's leg. Goku caught sight of the small boy who was his identical to his child self.  
  
"Hey there, little guy," he said slowly, dropping to his knees. Goku glanced at Chi Chi, who was glowing, "Wow, you look exactly like me!" Goten smiled slightly. Goku grinned again as Vegeta shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"Goten, don't just stand there!" Chi Chi exclaimed. Goten grinned widely and leapt into his father's arms. The whole Son family grinned happily as they were united for the first time. Vegeta coughed impatiently and, as if on cue, the loudspeaker blared that there was only twenty minutes left to register.  
  
"Well, bet we'd better get moving," Goku sighed as he placed his son on the ground. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Vegeta grumbled a quiet, "Finally," Bulma whacked and warned him again as the fighters lined up at the desk.  
  
"Son Goku," Goku said to the woman behind the desk, "Also, my sons Son Gohan and Son Goten," the woman nodded. "Son Goten can only be entered in the Child Competition, sir," she said. Goku sighed and nodded as Goten began to pout. The woman glanced at the people behind the Sons and immediately recognized the Briefs, "Excuse me, sir, but are you the Son/Briefs Party?" Goku nodded, "Oh, you've been randomly selected to attend a special, all-you-can-eat buffet in the Garden Vista which overlooks the arena. It starts in about five minutes, sir."  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he grinned. He looked around at Chi Chi and began to hop around in ecstasy. Chi Chi groaned and smacked her head. Vegeta pushed Goku out of the way and registered himself and Trunks. Krillin, 18, and Piccolo registered as well, "C'mon, c'mon!" Goku moaned. The second the others were done registering, he practically dragged his family and the others to the Garden Vista.  
  
"Food, food, food, food!" he chanted as he entered the Garden Vista. It was a beautiful marble patio with vines twining around, acting as a privacy wall. A large mahogany desk, accompanied by a plush white silk armchair, sat in the center of the patio. Two servants stood in front of a door behind the desk.  
  
"This isn't a buffet," Goku said in a disappointed voice. Vegeta came up next to him and crossed his arms.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. We were lured here by your love of food," Vegeta scoffed. The other Z fighters all stood behind or next to Goku and Vegeta. Suddenly, the two servants stepped aside as the door behind them opened. Four guards trooped through the door, followed by a young woman dressed in a black mini dress and coal black heels. Large diamonds iced both her wrists and her neck. An elegant hat graced her head, which shadowed her entire face except the bottom half. She sat gracefully in the chair as the guards took their place behind her.  
  
"Hello everyone," the woman said, her face still hidden. Her voice was oddly familiar. She smirked as the Z fighters tried to figure out who this woman was. She raised her hand slightly and signaled to an unseen servant, who immediately brought a white silver tray with a crystal goblet and a large bottle of chilled water. He poured the water and handed the goblet to the woman. She took a sip, then spoke again, "You don't know who I am, do you?" she giggled, showing how young she truly was.  
  
"I know that giggle," Gohan murmured. The woman smiled.  
  
"That's right, Gohan, you do," she mused, taking another sip of water.  
  
"Elida?!" Gohan exclaimed. Elida laughed and threw off her hat. The Z fighters gasped.  
  
Bulma squealed in delight and rushed forward. She pulled Elida into a hug, shaking her back and forth. Gohan hugged Elida as well, grinning the signature Son grin, "I'm so happy to see you!" he exclaimed. Elida smiled as well. Goku stood back from everyone as they greeted Elida with hugs and smiles. Even Vegeta gave Elida an almost kind greeting.  
  
"Am I missing something here?" Goku said, scratching his head. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. Everyone had forgotten that Goku had never met Elida before. "Oh, this is going to be hard to explain," Bulma rubbed her temples. Goku scratched his head again. Every sweat dropped anime style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," Goku mused, "Very complicated," Bulma nodded. Elida was leaning against the desk while Bulma was explaining the whole complex thing to Goku.  
  
Elida extended her hand towards Goku, "Nice to meet you, Goku. I've heard a lot of great things about you."  
  
Goku smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you too, Elida." Elida's guards jumped to attention when Goku extended his hand as well.  
  
"At ease, boys," Elida said without batting an eye. Bulma looked quizzically at Elida, as did Gohan. The other Z fighters had gone to the restaurants to get something to eat, "I'll explain later," she said.  
  
The four, accompanied by Elida's guards, all jumped when the loudspeaker crackled on again, "All entrants in the Tournament please report to the preliminary round area on the east side of the fight ring."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Son Gohan!" the man holding the register list yelled out. Gohan walked up to the machine which would measure his power through his punches. He rapped the place where he was supposed to. 389, the meter read. The crowd gasped. The man recorded Gohan's score and informed him that he had qualified for the tournament.  
  
"Argonath Elida!" the man called out. Elida, followed closely by her guards, stepped up to the machine. She flicked the spot with her finger. A shudder ran through the machine as the meter read 1008, "Excuse me, miss, but I think something might be wrong with the machine. Will you try again?" the man said. Gohan furrowed his brow and looked at his father for an answer.  
  
Elida nodded at the man and flicked the machine again. 1014, the meter read. The man trembled and recorded Elida's score, "Congratulations, miss, you have qualified for the tournament," Elida smirked and turned. The crowd looked dumbstruck, as did Gohan and Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, the entrants are as follows: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Elida, Piccolo, Krillin, Number 18, Shin, Kabito, Yamu, Spopovitch, Videl, Bruno, and Rellad. Now we will choose who you will battle first," the woman said in a calm voice. Gohan was talking in low voice to Goku, while Vegeta kept stealing glances at Elida, "First to choose their number is," the woman glanced at her list, "Elida Argonath," Elida walked up and placed her hand in the box holding the number balls. She pulled out a number 3 and showed it to the woman.  
  
"Elida Argonath, number 3," the woman said as she recorded Elida's number. The others pulled out their numbers as well, "Last up is Goku Son," Goku stepped up. Even he knew that he would have to fight Elida, "The only number left is 4, Mr. Son," the woman said as she recorded Goku's number. Gohan bit his lip and looked warily at his father.  
  
Elida smirked to herself and spun on her heel. She walked towards the fighters' area next to the arena. Her guards turned as well and followed her. She stepped into a dressing room inside the section designated for the fighters. A moment later she stepped out again, dressed in her fighting uniform. It was different then her former one and consisted of a strapless white shirt emblazoned with the crest of the royal house of Argonath and a skirt of white with sheets of black silk falling in sheets from a diamond and silver belt at her waist. Her fighting boots were a silky black and were high heeled.  
  
Elida sat down on a plush white couch next to the opening that lead into the arena. The sounds of the large crowd began to fill the room gradually as the arena began to fill with people. Gohan and the others filed into the room. Elida smiled slightly.  
  
Gohan looked quickly at what Elida was wearing, "El, you think you might be a little overdressed for fighting?" Gohan said sympathetically. He remembered how much Elida loved looking fashionable, "I mean, c'mon," he said more cheerfully, "heels?" He gestured at the six inch heels on Elida's feet.  
  
"I doubt my feet will ever be more than a foot off the ground," Elida mused mysteriously. Gohan furrowed his brow again and sat down next to Elida.  
  
"Hey, El," Gohan whispered, "You gonna tell me what's going on?" Elida smiled mischievously.  
  
"Not just yet," Elida said, still smiling. Gohan shook his head, smiling as well, but his eyes were clouded with confusion, and for the first time, he did not trust Elida.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And Krillin is the winner! Bruno is disqualified!" The Announcer Man (what is his name?) announced. Krillin stepped out of the ring and walked cheerfully back into the fighters' area, "Next up is," the Announcer Man glanced at his list, "Goku Son and Elida Argonath!"  
  
Gohan looked warily at his father, "Dad," he whispered, "Go as easy as possible on her," Goku nodded. He began to walk into the ring, but Gohan grabbed his arm, "But don't let your guard down. Something is not right," Goku looked confused for a second, then walked into the ring. Elida climbed the steps behind Goku and stepped onto the marble stage. The moment she set foot on the stage, many men in the crowd began to holler catcalls. Elida rolled her eyes and snorted.  
  
The Announcer raised his microphone, "Fight!" he yelled. Goku crouched and waited for Elida to attack. Elida simply stood and crossed her arms. She raised an eyebrow, challenging Goku, "Ok," the man said, looking at Elida and Goku.  
  
"Goku," Elida said, examining her nails, "Just because Gohan said to go easy on me, doesn't mean I'll wait for you to strike first," Elida smirked. She blurred and was suddenly in front of Goku. They both threw punches at the same time.  
  
The collision sounded out like a gunshot through the arena. Goku and Elida were both thrown back, "Good," Elida said getting up. She swerved her hands around each other, then (like Morpheus in the Matrix) beckoned Goku to strike again. Goku yelled and charged. He began to throw punches at Elida, each one becoming faster. Elida blocked them effortlessly. She struck Goku square in the chest and knocked him back a few paces.  
  
He yelled again and gathered an energy ball in his hand and threw it at Elida. She smirked again simply batted it away. Goku flared his nostrils and glared at Elida, "C'mon, Goku," Elida said, "Show me what you've got!" she blurred again and brought he leg crashing down on Goku's back. Goku swung around with his own leg and hit Elida. She smiled again and rose into the air.  
  
She formed a silver energy ball in each hand. They sporadically sent bolts of lightning and connected themselves every few seconds. They connected permanently and Elida threw them at Goku. The balls wrapped around the Saiyin and pinned his arms to his sides. Goku struggled for a moment, then the energy balls were destroyed by his strength.  
  
Goku yelled and his hair began to flicker gold, his eyes turquoise. He roared once more and reached Super Saiyin 2. Gohan gasped slightly, amazed that his father had to resort to going Super to defeat Elida.  
  
Elida sighed and shook her head. She raised herself up another few inches and extended her arms. She began to glow with a silvery light and shut her eyes. Her hair began to fly around her as if she was going Super. It turned a silver light and burned as if it was molten metal. Her clothes began to fly around her as she opened her eyes. Her irises and pupils had disappeared and her eyes emitted a startling silver light. She lowered herself and took a step down from the air.  
  
When her foot touched the ground, cracks began to spread in the marble from her foot, as if her power was too much for the ring. Her other foot touched the ground as well and more cracks appeared. Gohan could only stare and Vegeta had furrowed his brow. A purple skinned alien named Shin and another pink skinned one named Kabito had wide eyes and were almost ready to run out into the ring.  
  
Goku shook himself and reminded himself that he had beaten enemies he thought he couldn't before. He gathered his hands at his side, "Ka," he yelled, "me, ha, me," a ball of energy began to form in his hand, "HA!" he screamed, directing the golden beam at Elida. Elida stretched out her hand and the beam stopped two inches from her palm. She closed her hand and the beam disappeared. She flicked her hand upward and Goku rose off the ground.  
  
Elida yawned, "I'm getting bored with this," Elida flicked her hand again. Goku flew clear threw the wall.  
  
"Wow! What an amazing show of telekinesis!" The Announcer yelled, "Elida is the winner! Goku is disqualified!" All the Z fighters gasped, as did Chi Chi and Bulma. Elida floated off the stage and powered down, little by little. She placed her feet on the ground and the ground didn't crack.  
  
She looked directly at Gohan, who was staring at her as if she was a threat, "Happy to see me now?" she murmured.  
  
Shin and Kabito stood in her path. Both bowed low, "All powerful Empress of Rai, we are your humble servants," Shin said. Elida smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It starts," she mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elida?" Gohan said incredulously, "An Empress?" Gohan looked wide-eyed at Elida, who had put on her best innocent face and started to whistle, "That explains the guards, and the servants," Gohan mused. Elida snapped her fingers and a servant put a black cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Whoa, Empress?" Goku said, "This is going way beyond me," Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Everything more complicated than food is beyond you," Vegeta scoffed. He turned to Shin, who was about a foot or more shorter than he was (quite short), "So, you think that Elida here is the Raian Empress?" Shin and Kabito nodded, "You're even stupider than Kakkarot!" he roared.  
  
"I assure, Vegeta," Shin said coldly, "that we are not mistaken in our claims. Are we, Your Majesty?" Shin turned to Elida who was busy making herself as small as possible by sitting in a corner.  
  
"Um, hmm," she said, a fake smile pasted on her face. She looked outside quickly, "Well, I would be lying if I said Supreme Kai Shin here is wrong," Shin bowed low again.  
  
"You're the Raian Empress?" Vegeta said shakily. He took a step towards Elida, "You are the most powerful being in the universe?!" Elida nodded meekly. For the first time in his life, Vegeta bowed, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. Show me mercy," he mumbled.  
  
Goku and Gohan gasped together. Piccolo stepped forward from the shadows, "So," he rumbled, "the Raian throne is finally filled," Shin nodded vigorously.  
  
"Since Her Majesty's return last year, the Raian Empire has been rebuilt and expanded once more. The Civil War is over and a ruler occupies Luelthian Cior once more!" he almost giggled he was so happy. He became solemn once more when he remembered the purpose of his mission to Earth.  
  
"And now, Gohan versus Kabito!" The Announcer Man (still waiting for a name) announced (duh). Gohan, with some difficulty, tore himself away from the soap opera drama unfolding before him.  
  
Kabito entered the arena as well and the match was underway, "C'mon Gohan, show me your fabled Super Saiyin," he taunted. He knew what would happen if Gohan was to go past Super. Gohan was bait and no one knew but he and Shin.  
  
Gohan, still slightly shocked and angered by his father's defeat, roared and blasted past Super Saiyin. The tiles on the ring began to vibrate, "The Golden Fighter," numerous people in the crowd murmured. Yamu and Spopovitch stepped stealthily out of the shadows. They leapt into the ring, carry what looked like a giant rock syringe with a meter at the end.  
  
Gohan didn't have time to react. Neither did Elida. Yamu shoved the object in between Gohan's ribs. Gohan gasped for air as it escaped his lungs. His golden aura began to ebb as he sank to his knees.  
  
"Gohan!" Elida and Goku yelled together. Elida rushed past the other in the fighters' lounge but was stopped by Piccolo before she could reach the ring, "Move, Piccolo!" she growled. Shin was in the process of explaining his plan to Goku and the others, while Piccolo had already known.  
  
"My lady, no!" Shin yelled as he and Goku grabbed Elida from behind. They tried to restrain the squirming empress, "No, Gohan!" she cried. Gohan began to become a pale white as he fell on his back. Yamu and Spopovitch grinned and shot off into the sky. It seemed they had drained Gohan's energy. Elida broke free of her restrainers and blurred into the ring.  
  
She dropped to her knees beside Gohan, who was shivering. She removed the black cloak from her shoulders and placed it under Gohan's head, "Kabito!" she cried. Kabito knelt next to the two. Elida grasped Gohan's hand in her own, "Stay with me Gohan!" she murmured.  
  
Goku and the others, including Shin, gathered themselves and set off in pursuit of Yamu and Spopovitch. Elida watched them become tiny specks, then turned back to Gohan.  
  
"Help me heal him, Kabito," she commanded in a strong voice. She placed her hands over Gohan's chest as the Saiyin began to wheeze. Kabito did the same. A gold light glowed about Kabito's fingers as a silver did the same to Elida's. The color came back to Gohan's flesh and his breathing returned to normal. He ceased his shivering and sat up. Elida wrapped him in a brief hug.  
  
"Come," she stood, "Your father has already set off after them. We must move quickly if we are to catch them," Elida said strongly. Gohan nodded and quickly got to his feet. Kabito followed but said nothing. All three sped off into the sky, after the other Z fighters and the great evil that was about to be reborn.  
  
Whew! My longest yet! That means more reviews are needed!! Tell me whether Elida should have one, two, or three kids! Review! As Empress of Rai, I command thee!  
  
LOL! I wish! 


	5. The Defeat of Buu and a Wedding for Two

A/N - This chapter takes place after Buu has been born and the Z fighters are congregating at Dende's Lookout.  
  
"Elida, you can easily defeat Buu, right?" Gohan said, looking at his friend.  
  
To the surprise of all, Elida shook her head, "I can defeat him of course, but it is forbidden for pure Raians to interfere in the affairs of other planets and systems, unless it directly concerns us. I'm sorry," she said. Gohan ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So you're just going to sit here and watch us fight and possibly die?" Gohan was getting angry. Elida looked a little taken aback.  
  
"I cannot interfere. It is the ancient code of Rai. Besides, I have duties at home and must return in an hour. If you cannot defeat Buu on your own, I will then intervene, because after Earth, Buu would go after my empire," Elida said.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against a marble pole and snorted, "We can handle the pink ball of blubber. C'mon Goku, Gohan, let's go beat the shit out of him."  
  
Goku nodded and motioned for Gohan to follow. Gohan started, then looked back at Elida, whose face was strong but her eyes told a different story. A story of love.  
  
He stepped up to Elida and took her hand in his. Elida drew closer to the young Saiyin, "Be careful, Gohan," she whispered. Gohan cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his own. His lips met Elida's softly. Elida returned his affections and threw her arms around his neck. Goku cleared his throat loudly and Gohan drew away. Elida smiled reassuringly at the Saiyin, "You bring your ass back in one piece, Gohan Son!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was noon and Elida was readying herself to leave. She hugged everyone one last time and faded. She reappeared aboard a large star ship near the moon.  
  
"Welcome back your Majesty, shall we return to Rai?" A manservant asked. Elida looked out a window, down to Earth, to her love.  
  
Elida nodded and turned away, "Let's go home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One year later..  
  
Elida returned after the Buu Saga had ended and everything had settled down again. She and Gohan began dating the moment she returned and within three months they were engaged. The wedding was set for June and the first was only a week away. The Raian wedding would be elaborate and take longer than a usual wedding, as Elida and Gohan had to right through the heart of the city in a silver and platinum carriage drawn by 18 white stallions. Life was even more hectic than usual for the young couple as more and more arrangements were to be made.  
  
"Gohan," Elida yelled up the stairs of their new mansion, "The dress fitters and tuxedo guys are going to be here in fifteen minutes! Is your family going to be here?"  
  
"Yes, El," Gohan yelled back. Dress fitters and etc. were having to be flown in from Rai so they could fit Elida and her bridesmaids with gowns. Gohan and the other men were going to get tuxedos fitted to them as well.  
  
A knock on the door announced the arrival of the Sons, Briefs, and the other Z fighters. Elida opened the door, "Hey! The people will be here really soon so get ready," she said cheerily. Gohan came down the stairs carrying a large dresser. He was helping Elida move in to the mansion that would be theirs within the week.  
  
"El, it doesn't fit in the closets. You'll probably have to bring it back," he called from behind the mahogany dresser. He put it gently down in the foyer and grinned at his family.  
  
"Ah, the people are here," Elida sighed and rushed towards the door. Gohan ushered the others into a room opening off the foyer.  
  
"How does she know?" Goku asked. Elida counted down from three on her fingers. At zero someone knocked on the door, "That's annoying," Goku laughed.  
  
Elida opened the door and guided the fitters into the foyer. They all bowed, "Girls, come with me," Elida stated, "Guys, go with Belithis," Elida gestured towards skinny man dressed in the Raian fashion with blue hair iced with white.  
  
The woman followed Elida and the fitters into a special spot set up in Elida's long closest, while the guys trekked into the basement. The dress fitters took out a set of blue closed tubes. One pressed a button and a three mirror stand materialized. The other pressed a button on the other two tubes and two dress racks, one for the bride, on for bridesmaids, appeared.  
  
"Now, Your Majesty," the head fitter, Elyria, said, "I think this dress would be perfect for your Imperial Wedding," She removed a satin white strapless dress trimmed with white silver cloth. The matching veil was set with tiny diamonds arranged to form small flowers. Elida was required by tradition to wear the Imperial Crown of the Empire to her wedding. The head fitter carefully took a silk cushion out from a white box. On it was an exquisite crown wrought of pearl, diamond, and silver. A fiery white gem the size of Elida's thumb set in the middle sparkled in the light, "This is the Imperial Matrimonial Robe, Your Majesty," Elyria took out a slightly aged looking white robe that clasped at her neck with gold and diamonds. It was trimmed with ermine.  
  
"Oh, Elyria, this is perfect. Now, for my friends' tiaras and gowns," Elida sighed. Chi Chi, Bulma, and 18 started when they heard they were going to wear tiaras.  
  
Elyria took three identical off the shoulder white pink gowns off the rack. She also took out three crowns made of pink diamonds and pearls. For Marron, a pearly white dress that brushed her ankles was chosen and a tiara made of pearls and yellow diamonds were chosen. Elida smiled when she saw how beautiful everyone looked.  
  
"Majesty?" Elyria said, "Shall we choose jewelry now?" Elida nodded. Another fitter activated another tube and a vanity table weighed down by miraculous gems appeared. Elida sat in the chair in front of the mirror and looked at the gems she had inherited for her wedding. She was required to wear more than half of them to the ceremony for good luck.  
  
A diamond necklace studded with light pink diamonds caught her eye. It too had a thumb sized diamond as a pendant. Elida touched it gently, "The Imperial Star," she murmured. She chose this necklace, a few diamond chokers, and a sapphire and ruby pendant. For the other women, special pink diamond necklaces had been made. Marron wore a gold chain with a single yellow diamond.  
  
Bulma, and Nenya, who was still on Rai, were to be the maids of honor. Marron was going to be the head flower girl, and Goten was going to be the ring-bearer.  
  
"Majesty," Elyria said, "For the wedding, six of your ladies-in-waiting will carry your train," Elida nodded and smiled at her friends.  
  
"I wonder how the guys are doing," Elida giggled, "I bet Belithis is having a hard time getting Vegeta into a tux."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the small Earth wedding, the entire crew was flown by one of Elida's ships to Rai. The entire flight took the better part of an hour, as the hyper-drive was of newer design and high quality.  
  
Elida and Gohan were all nerves when the ship entered the Raian Capital planet's atmosphere. Gohan was even more nervous, as of course, this was his wedding day and that after he married the woman he loved, he was going to be crowned a Prince of one of the Raian planets.  
  
When the ship had landed on the outskirts of Luelthian Cior, Elida sighed with anxiety and excitement, "Now, there might be a little bit of a crowd outside, so my guards are going to have to break it up a little. While we wait everyone should change into their clothes downstairs, (it was a 3 floor ship), then the carriages are waiting at the ship's main entrance.  
  
Chi Chi was so happy she literally dragged Goku and Goten down into the dressing rooms, while Bulma almost had to pull Vegeta by the hair to get him to get his tux on. Gohan lingered for a moment, "Gohan," Elida said softly, "I'm just as nervous as you are," she cooed, laying her head on his shoulder. Gohan snaked his hand around her wrist.  
  
"I doubt it," he snorted. Elida smiled slightly. She freed herself from Gohan's grasp and made for the door.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get ready. I'll meet you in the main foyer," Elida called over her shoulder. Gohan nodded and headed downstairs, anxiety building every time he took a step.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone was ready, Elida signaled to her guards and they opened the steel double doors. The crew stepped out into the sunlight of the Raian day and was greeted by a roar from a crowd of almost a thousand people her being held back by steel rails. At the foot of the stairs leading out of the ship stood five carriages, one made out of silver and platinum, the others made out of gold and bronze. The silver carriage was hung with white and blue silk banners stamped with the Argonath Crest. The 18 white stallions in front of Elida and Gohan's silver carriage were chomping at their silver bits in anticipation of the ride through the city. The other carriages were drawn by six black horses each.  
  
Elida and Gohan gracefully entered their carriage, as did the others. When everyone was ready, the procession, which also consisted of the Raian Knights and Nenya, the Lady Chancellor, who rode ahead of Elida in a smaller gold carriage hung with black silk and drawn by three black horses with plumes of crimson.  
  
The procession wound its way down the main street of Luelthian Cior, which had been cleared an hour beforehand. Elida tried to look solemn and noble, but happy at the same time, but her nerves were beginning to swell inside of her. She knew Gohan felt the same.  
  
After about a half an hour of riding in the carriage Gohan started to get a little impatient, "El, how long is it to the church?" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Elida kept her smile pasted on her own, but replied, "About another few minutes. We have to go slow so we don't hit anyone. There are about eighty million people in this city, you know," Elida said. Gohan dropped his mouth in shock when he heard this. 'And just think, after I'm married, I'll be prince of even more people,' he thought.  
  
Just as Elida said, the carriages pulled up in front of the church, which was more like St. Paul's Cathedral and Notre Dame (both very cool places) rolled into one, with a few minutes. The couple exited their carriage, as did their friends and family. Elida, who was not yet in full wardrobe, (neither was Gohan), picked up the hem of her casual Raian styled day dress and entered the church and quickly ducked into a room next to the main cathedral area. The Cathedral was already almost filled and was a staggering sight.  
  
The altar at the end of the aisle, which had a white silk carpet laid down on it, was raised slightly on a dais and was directly in front of the three story high glass windows which faced the sea. It was made of gold and diamonds and large amethysts sparkled in the sunlight. A dozen great chandeliers provided light for the ceilings above and the balconies, which were lined with people as well. Gohan gaped as he, Goku, Vegeta, Goku, and the others went into another side room to collect themselves before the ceremony.  
  
A manservant directed Gohan to his suit, which was white and had a white cloak similar to Elida's. The manservant clasped a chain of gold and rubies around Gohan's neck, which made him seem kingly indeed. The other men were all ready as well, once they had been given their chains as well, and they waited only to be summoned into the grand cathedral.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bride's chambers, Elida was frantically putting on her dress. When that was finished, a maid fastened Elida's gems about her throat and clasped her cloak about her shoulders. She fastened the veil to Elida's bun of purple hair, and expertly placed Elida's crown on her head. The other women were already ready, and Elida sent a young maid to tell the Archbishop of Rai that they were ready. The Archbishop was a wise, respected, and kind old man who had married Elida's parents. Nenya stepped into the room just before Gohan and the others left their own.  
  
Nenya was clad unlike the other bridesmaids, because her purple hair would clash with the pink. She wore a gown of gold with a small crown made of gold and diamonds of different colors. When Gohan and his gentlemen had take their places, the woman lined up in the antechamber.  
  
Elida took a deep breath as Nenya handed her the Scepter of Luel, the first Empress of Rai. Nenya took her place in front of her sister, as Gohan took deep breaths as he stood at the altar, awaiting his bride. Elida stood behind the great mahogany doors of the cathedral, awaiting her cue.  
  
Elida could feel his anxiety, and knew she must be strong for him. She brought herself up to her true height and all beheld on that happy day as the Empress she was.  
  
The bishop motioned to Marron and Goten who were heading the string of women to begin (Chi Chi had warned him to very careful with the rings on the silk pillow he held and threatened him with certain death, the cleaning of dishes for the next decade). The two children took a step and the wedding began.  
  
The wedding procession, lead by Goten and Marron, seemed to take an eternity to move to Gohan. When finally Nenya had gotten up to the dais and taken her place, the music of a hundred harps began from the balconies, and the bishop yelled in a strong voice, "All rise for Her Imperial Majesty and Excellency, Empress Elida of Rai."  
  
The heavy doors swung open, and Gohan's jaw dropped when he saw Elida, standing there like an angel had fallen from the sky. The chandeliers from above seem to make Elida glow as she elegantly made her way down the aisle.  
  
When she reached the dais, Gohan almost forgot to breath. The couple turned towards the bishop, who began reciting the Ancient Text of Marriage. The Raians, like us, made the couple swear oaths to each other. Elida and Gohan were barely listening and were drowning in each others' eyes.  
  
"Do you, Gohan Son, take Her Majesty, Elida Argonath to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" The bishop asked, his voice echoing around the Cathedral. Chi Chi was trying to hold back her joyful tears.  
  
Gohan smiled widely, "I do," he said.  
  
"And does Your Majesty, Elida Argonath, take Gohan Son to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Elida beamed, "I do," she said proudly.  
  
"Where are the rings?" the bishop asked, looking at Goten. Goten presented the rings to Gohan and Elida with a comical bow as Elida handed her scepter to Nenya. The couple slid the rings onto each others' fingers, grinning at one another.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the bishop said happily, "You may now kiss the bride!" Gohan grinned as he lifted his new wife's veil. He engrossed her in a passionate kiss, which she happily returned. When they parted, the entire Cathedral broke out into cheers. Holding hands, Gohan and Elida walked out of the church towards their carriage. They stopped before they got in and were practically tackled by Bulma and Chi Chi, who were both in tears.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed as she began bawling in front of the church. Elida grinned, as did Bulma. The couple said their good-byes to the rest of the crew and entered their carriage. Within a moment, they set off down the street waving to the others. They were off on their one month honeymoon to one of the tropical moons of Rai. They had rented out the entire thing and would not be bothered by their families for a whole month.  
  
"See Gohan," Elida whispered in her husband's ear, "I told you that wouldn't be so hard," she laughed as Gohan pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to for the past few months. They could tell they were in for a wild adventure as a married couple, and would welcome it all. A/N - Yay! Ok, I've got one chapter left before I begin writing the fic that this was mainly a prologue for to get you all introduced to the Raians. The next chapter is set like the show "Fabulous Life Of" and I'm gonna do it so that you get an idea of what happens to the couple after they got married, since I won't be writing a fic for that just yet. Also it's just for fun. K? My next real fiction concerning Elida, Gohan, and Co. will be mostly about Elida and Gohan's daughter, Naiya, and her adventures. I'm a hopeless romantic so the story will feature Trunks as Naiya's true (but unknown) love. If you like the idea, review for me and give me some ideas for a title, because I know the one for this one sucks. I hope you all enjoyed my fiction, and as I said, is just for fun and you don't need to read it but it will help you understand my next fiction better. 


End file.
